The present invention relates to a windup toy. More particularly this invention concerns a toy prime mover and accessories mountable thereon to allow the prime mover to be used in various manners.
Various children's toys are known which have their own spring windup motors or electric motors that drive various parts of the toy. For example windup dolls are known which are capable of dancing, waving their arms, walking and the like. Furthermore toys are known wherein the internal motor drives wheels that engage the ground, crane-lifting mechanisms, throwing devices and the like. Such toys not only amuse the children using them, but fulfill the useful function of teaching them dexterity, and the basics of using machinery.
A problem with such devices is that very frequently the child tires of the relatively limited activity offered by one particular toy after a short time. Thus the newly acquired windup toy is soon discarded by the bored owner. Another problem with such toys is that they rarely teach the youngster the basics of machinery, as the interconnection of the various parts and functioning of the drive unit is altogether hidden within the device.